


One Day Maybe We'll Meet Again

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Blood, Blood and Injury, Injury, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey, Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Mild Blood, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Other, Rey Solo, Stitches, Tongue Injury, Young Ben, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Rey have always been at each other's throats, from when they were young children, all the way to when they were teenagers, and even when they went to Jedi School, but still, the twins have always protected each other from threats no mater what.</p><p>But can Rey protect her brother from a threat neither of them anticipated, and can she keep the brother she loves so much close to her and their family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 years of age

Leia rubbed her temple as she heard Ben’s whining call for her, blinking herself awake.

“Mommy! Rey pushed me over!”

“He started it!”

“Rey, Ben!”

Both of her children immediately fell silent, and Ben shot Rey a glance. “Ben!”

“But Mommy!”

“Stop calling her Mommy, Momma’s Boy!”

Leia saw where this was going and immediately scooped Ben up into her arms, where he proceeded to bury his face away from Rey.

“My knee is bleeding because of her!”  
“My arm is dead because of him!”  
“My leg is-”

“What’s all this bickering about?”

Ben glared at Rey as she ran to their Father’s side, immediately reaching to be picked up, squealing with glee as he spun her around.

“Ben hit me in the arm, hard!”

“Rey pushed me down and I grazed my knee!”

“Oh boo hoo; I can’t feel my arm!”

“I ca-”

“Enough.”

Both children fell silent. Han sighed a little and moved to take Ben from Leia’s arms.

“No!”

“Ben, be nice to your sister.”

“When she starts being nice to me!”

Rey reached out and punched Ben in the cheek.

“Rey-”

“Don’t.”

“Momma!”

Leia immediately took Ben from Han and headed inside, sighing heavily.

xox

Ben was curled up on his Mother’s lap, nose in a book as she gently stroked through his hair. Rey was curled up on her Father’s lap, nosing around an old broken lightsaber hilt.

“I told you to stop giving her those.”

“There’s no crystal in it, Momma; she won’t kill anyone,” Ben’s voice cut clear through the near silent living room and Leia glanced down at her son before she tugged him in tightly.

“Ben’s right, Mommy; Daddy _refuses_ to give me one with a crystal.”

“You’d cut your own nose off.”

“I could cut yours off its big enough.”

Ben leaned his head back to stick his tongue out at Rey, smirking when their Father gave her a soft shove. “Be nice to your brother.”

“But Daddy-”

“Be nice to each other, both of you. Honestly, you two are such a hassle to keep in the same room.”

“I’m not doing anything wrong.” Ben’s voice was warm, and a smile was on his face as he cheekily leaned back to watch his Father upside down.

Han raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. “I think it’s bed time for you two.”

“But Daddy!”  
“Mommy!”

Both parents groaned and rolled their eyes. “Why did we keep both twins?”

“You’d get rid of Ben right?”

“Course not. They’d get rid of you Miss. Loudmouth.”

“BED!”

xox

Leia rested her head against Han’s shoulder, watching their children cuddle up together.

“You know, they’re not so bad when they’re asleep.”

“They love each other, even with all the bickering... Ben would die for Rey, and Rey would die for him.”

“I hate to see someone pick on Ben.”

“Rey knows how to fight.”

Leia leaned up and accepted a kiss from Han, smiling softly. “We did good.”

“Yea... Yea we did good with those.”

Watching Ben cuddle closer to his sister as he murmured in his sleep, Leia and Han smiled, and shut the door, and head to bed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come request at me:
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/rickyslilhorror)  
> [tumblr](i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com)  
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


	2. 5 years of age

They were five when Ben first woke screaming in the night, eyes wide as he continued screaming, even when he was buried in his Mother’s chest. He was five when he started moving things without having to even be in the same room as the object. He was five when he asked people about things they were thinking, not knowing he shouldn’t let it be known that he could read minds.

Rey watched everything from the sidelines, from behind her Father’s legs, clinging to him as she watched her brother become... something he wasn’t. He scared her, and she realised there was a rift between them as he... _grew stronger_.

It was just before their 6th birthday when Ben woke Rey up, screaming and tossing around in his bed. She had surged upright, trying to wake him up, screaming his name and then his bed started lifting through the air and she’d started screaming for her parents.

Han and Leia were already bursting into the room, and Rey was swept up in her Mother’s arms. Her Uncle Luke was there, and his hand wrenched out, and then the bed was falling to the floor and Ben was sitting up, screaming and sobbing. Luke had immediately picked him up, holding him tightly to his chest. Ben had hidden there for the rest night.

Rey was six when she was laying on her bed, waiting for the morning to come, waiting for their parents to come and wake them up, when she heard Ben across the room.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Rey had sat up, listening intently when it came ago. _Happy birthday to us, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Rey, happy birthday to uuuuus._

“You’re singing happy birthday!”

Ben looked up immediately. “No I’m not!” He paused. “I-I was thinking it.”

Rey squealed and flew across the room, wrapping her arms around her brother. Ben had laughed and stepped back, grinning a little. He threw a toy at her, and Rey panicked. Her hand shot out and the toy flew across the room, smashing against the wall.

Both of them stared at the shattered toy on the floor before laughing, hugging each other again. The sound of their laughing had Leia poking her head around the door, frowning.

“It’s much too early for you two to be up, what are you doing?”

Rey squealed and threw herself at her mother, beating Ben to her arms by a few seconds. Leia picked her up and Rey threw her arm out, concentrating on one of Ben’s books. Slowly, it floated off the shelf and Rey gave a squeak of pride.

“I’m just like Ben, Momma! I can do the same as Ben!”

Ben clapped and Leia cried out for Luke.

He watched Rey with a smile before he picked up Ben.

“Let’s just give these guys a good birthday, and worry about this later on, hm?”

Leia had nodded and Rey and Ben gave each other a frown before they realised their birthday was in full swing and they started screaming happily.


	3. 8 years of age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: mentions of self-flogging; slightly-graphic descriptions of infected welts.

They were 8 when Rey started noticing a change in Ben.  
  
He was quiet, sullen, and often snapped at people when they spoke to him, as though they had just interrupted the most important conversation of his life.  
  
She had looked to her parents, to her Uncle Luke, but none of them seemed to notice.  
  
No one else noticed how Ben would mutter under his breath, how he would laugh, or look around wide-eyed. How he would stare at their Father with horror in his eyes, before he turned his head to the side, whispering away to the wall as though it could actually hear them.  
  
He spent more and more time in his Mother’s lap, sometimes screaming until he passed out if she tried to set him down to go do something – that was when Leia noticed something was wrong.  
  
Ben got more and more tired quickly, often falling asleep at the dinner table, and having to be carried to bed. Rey didn’t understand, until she found Ben outside, hidden away, twisting rocks in the air. His face was contorted with pain, and Rey shot her hand out, knocking the rocks to the ground.  
  
“Stop str-straing... _straining_ yourself! Uncle Luke said you have to be careful with the Force!”  
  
“Uncle Luke’s a liar!”  
  
Rey shoved Ben and he landed on the ground with a yelp. He glared up at her and she found herself unable to breathe for a moment. Rey’s little hands clawed at her throat, gasping for air, and then she could breathe again and Ben was staring at her horrified.  
  
Rey didn’t have time to call out to him until he ran off, crying as he sprinted into the woods. Rey turned and immediately ran to find her parents, sobbing into her Father’s legs.

Chewie went out to find Ben immediately, whilst their Uncle Luke checked Rey over, only to deem she was fine. Leia was furious, anger bright in her eyes and set in her jaw, and she got ready to yell, no, she _did_ yell. “Benjamin Chewbac-”  
  
Only for her to stop and stare at her husband wide-eyed when she realised that Ben wasn’t with him nor was he with Chewie.  
  
The dark closed in quickly that night, and as Rey curled up under her duvet, she started crying. She stared at Ben’s empty bed, and found that the tears came harder. She got out of bed and clambered into Ben’s, hugging her brother’s pillow tightly before dropping off into a fitful sleep.

-xox-

They found him a week later, cold, tired, and almost starving. Rey watched from her Mother’s arms as Ben was rushed to the medics, tubes coming out of his arms, an oxygen mask over his face.  
  
She watched intently as they cut his shirt off, pressing pads to his chest, “to monitor his heart rate”, their Mother had said. Rey shrieked when she saw the state of Ben’s back.  
  
Thick, ugly, weeping welts sat across his pale skin, grey against his snow-white complexion. The seepage was a dirty yellow colour, and looked painful. The medics all studied them quickly, glancing at each other in horror before they began wrapping foil around the boy.  
  
The wounds would have to wait to be treated.  
  
It was that night that Rey snuck through the Base to the medical wing, slipping through the door to go and stand at his bed side.  
  
Machines were beeping around him, and a big machine was still puffing away – Daddy had said it was helping Ben to breathe. Hearing someone come around the corner and head towards the door, Rey hid in the dark shadows underneath the bed, and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
Han and Leia looked horrified as they stared in at their son. A medic was with them.  
  
“I don’t know how to tell you this, but all I can say is that I am more than sure those welts on his back are self-inflicted. He kept mumbling something about punishment when we were getting his core temperature up.”  
  
Han’s fists clenched. “Are you insinuating this is how we treat our son?”  
  
Leia rested a hand on Han’s arm. “We’ll get his Uncle to talk to him.”  
  
Rey noticed Ben’s hand hanging off the bed, hanging between the bed and the wall. She shifted closer and gripped it, squeezing it.  
  
Ben squeezed back, and Rey curled up against the wall, clinging to her brother’s hand like her life depended on it.


	4. 10 years of age

They were 10 when their parents finally agreed to it.  
  
It was late in the night when they were awoken from their beds.  
  
Ben had immediately shot upright when he realised his Mother was crying, clambering into her arms and nuzzling the side of her face, too sleepy to say anything, but awake enough to be concerned for his Mother.  
  
Rey had fallen back asleep in Han’s arms as he lifted her from her bed. Well, she was awake, just on the verge of sleep, listening to what he was saying, _remember, we love you, we love you both. This is to protect you both_.  
  
Rey hadn’t understood, and neither had Ben, but they had let their parents carry them out to the cold outside. Ben wriggled closer to his Mother, hiding away from the cold, whilst the cold made Rey open her sleepy eyes.  
  
She stared up at the stars, smiling as she remembered her Father laying outside with Ben and herself, pointing to the constellations, teaching them all about them.  
  
“Mommy, where are we going?”  
  
“With Uncle Luke.”  
  
Rey was hugged tightly by Han and she looked up, shocked to see tears in his eyes, giving him a bit of a glassy look. She wrapped her small arms around Han’s neck and he squeezed her tiny body, burying his face in her hair.  
  
“You be a good girl for your Uncle Luke, alright?”  
  
Rey nodded and clung to her Father, not realising that this was the last time she would see him for a year. Ben had immediately started crying, clinging to his Mother with a whine.  
  
Rey looked around, spotting her Uncle Luke standing by an X-Wing, and she shimmied down to run over and hug his legs. On the other hand, Ben screamed louder, clinging to his Mother as though she were stopping him from drowning in a vast body of water.  
  
Luke had frowned and stepped forward to take him, and Ben struggled against his Uncle’s grip, screaming, screaming.  
  
_No! No, He says that it’s bad to go; it’s bad to go with Uncle Luke! Rey we can’t go with Uncle Luke, He says it’s bad!  
  
_ Ben’s voice echoed around Rey’s head and she flinched backwards, hiding in her Father as he picked her back up. She peeked around his neck to watch Uncle Luke hold onto Ben’s temples and, moments later, her brother slowly slipped back to sleep, still weakly clinging to his Mother.  
  
Luke took him and lifted him into the X-Wing, making sure to strap Ben in before Rey reached for her Mother. Leia took her, and squeezed her tightly.  
  
“When we see you again, you’ll be Jedis.”  
  
“When you see us again?”  
  
“You two have to go away for a few years, but your Uncle Luke will bring you home on your birthday, so we can see you both.”  
  
“We’re going away for that long?!”  
  
“You have to Rey... it’s for your brother’s sake, alright?”  
  
Rey looked up at her brother, curled in on himself, clutching to the blanket that Uncle Luke had wrapped tightly around him. She felt a surge of protectiveness, seeing how vulnerable he looked before she looked up at her mother, giving a nod.  
  
“I’ll look after Ben, Momma! I promise.”  
  
Han and Leia both wrapped their arms around Rey, and she was lifted into the X-Wing with her brother. She sat next to him, and she reached out to gently grip his hand. He squeezed it in his sleep and Rey smiled, settling down to cling to her brother. Ben smiled weakly in his sleep and Luke wrapped the blanket around her too.  
  
She watched her family talking in hushed tones.  
  
_Use the Force... listen to their minds_.  
  
Rey jumped and watched Ben. He was definitely asleep, and the voice in her head didn’t sound like Uncle Luke’s.  
  
_Who are you?_  
  
_I’m a friend of your brother’s. Use the Force, Rey._  
  
_I don’t think I should._  
  
_Go for it, sweetheart. Listen to what they say, eavesdrop._  
  
Rey went to reply, but then the conversation was over and Luke was coming over to get into the pilot’s seat.  
  
She debated telling her Uncle Luke about the voice, but then she looked at Ben. He deserved to explain it to her first.  
  
Making a mental note to ask Ben about his friend later on, she cuddled back up to him, and let herself fall asleep, still clutching to her big brother’s hand.


	5. 12 years of age

They were 12 when it happened.  
  
When Ben fell to his knees with a gasp of pain whilst meditation, struggling to breathe. The other Younglings were struggling to stay upright, staggering from their mats to grip onto the wall as the overwhelming power of the Force pressed down on them, sending them into spirals. Ben could see that even his Uncle Luke was struggling, eyes wider than they ever had been before, holding tightly onto the wall he was stood next to.  
  
The young boy’s eyes swung to the side, staring at the Younglings in the room before he forced himself upright, staggering from the room.  
  
“Ben!”  
  
“Rey’s on her own!”  
  
Before Luke could even hope to say anything else, Ben forced himself to stand, rushing as quickly as he could to the room he still shared with his sister.  
  
He knew that power, he recognised it; it was the one that sat at the back of his mind, the one that fed him malicious little lines and thoughts, the one that made him scared. Dread sat in the bottom of his stomach as he ran, as he sprinted through the Temple’s halls and corridors. His feet slammed against the floor and all he could hear was his blood rushing through his ears, feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
The sound of Rey screaming in pain reached him and Ben forced himself down the corridor, slamming into the door. It wouldn’t open and Ben screamed out, hitting his shoulder against it. Rey was inside, screaming, things were crashing and tears started welling in Ben’s eyes.  
  
He stood back and took a breath, focusing on the overwhelming Dark Force around him. He remembered what Snoke had taught him to do and his hand reached out. It channelled through his arm and the door slammed open, smashing on the wall behind it and splintering.  
  
Ben rushed into the door and screamed when he saw Rey on the bed. Her face was contorted in pain, head thrashing from side to side involuntarily as she screamed. Her hands were fisted in her sheets and she kept spasming off the mattress. It looked like she was struggling to breathe and Ben screamed again falling to his knees.  
  
“Leave her alone! Leave her! Please, please, leave her! I’ll do whatever you ask me to, Supreme Leader, just leave Rey alone, I beg of you!”  
  
_Anything I ask you to?  
  
            Anything, Supreme Leader, please. Leave her alone, she is of no use to you._  
  
No reply came and, for a moment, Ben thought that Snoke might continue the assault on his sister’s mind, but then she went limp, head lolling to the side. The overwhelming pressure of the Force disappeared and Ben felt like he could breathe for a moment, before his chest constricted once more, watching Rey on the bed.  
  
He stumbled up and ran to her, heart dropping when he saw a thick ribbon of blood trekking down her cheek, dripping onto the floor.  
  
“UNCLE LUKE!”  
  
Ben sobbed as he collapsed to his knees next to her, scared to touch his little sister. The blood dribbling down her cheek got thicker and then his Uncle Luke was there, pushing Ben back from the bed.  
  
“Rey, Rey can you hear me?”  
  
The girl on the bed stayed silent, unconscious to the world and Luke carefully picked her up. Ben watched her arm swing limply as their Uncle carried her out, down to the medical wing.  
  
_You said anything.  
  
            Wait until Rey’s better.  
  
I want you to kill them_.  
  
Ben’s eyes widened and he took a sharp breath. _I can’t._  
  
_You will, or your sister will feel my Force once more._  
  
Tears welled in Ben’s eyes and he scrambled upright, rushing off through the doors to follow Luke and Rey.

-xox-

A large slam startled Ben from his sleep and his head jerked upright, eyes wide. There was a dull ache in his shoulders and at the bottom of his neck, and he winced as he stretched out. Blinking, he looked around the medical room before his eyes fell on Rey on the bed next to where he was sat.  
  
She was sat up, nose in a book, eyes flicking side to side quickly as she devoured page after page.  
  
“Rey?”  
  
She looked up and smiled at Ben; her smile seemed weak, but she seemed determined to hide it. Ben pushed the thought away.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“They told me I’d be fine, but I’ll lisp for a little while.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I bit through my tongue.”  
  
Ben frowned a little, reaching out to take his sister’s hand. “I meant before that.”  
  
Rey pulled a face. “I don’t know. All I know is that there was this horrible voice saying something about killing, saying something about how I belonged to them, and I...” Rey faded off, shuddering.  
  
Ben looked away, out the window. Dread was churning in his stomach; for the first time since Snoke had started talking to him, Ben was _scared_ of the voice.  
  
“Ben? Ben, what’s wrong?”  
  
Ben closed his eyes at his sister’s voice, shaking his head and swallowing hard before he clambered into the bed with Rey.  
  
The younger twin smiled at her brother, moving to lie down. Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, closing his eyes. The two twins lay in a comfortable silence as Rey continued reading her book.

_Please, whatever you do to me... don’t hurt Rey._  
  
            _You have my word._  
  
Grateful tears welled up in Ben’s eyes and he pressed his forehead against Rey’s shoulder, letting himself drift off to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
